Galaxy Angel II Retold: Diamond Assault
by KhaosOmega
Summary: Six months have passed since the end of Enter the Falcon, when the Angels - now on the Angel Squadron - find themselves against a new enemy. The trio from before have disappeared, but a new opponent steps up wanting to eliminate the Angels. They have to deal with 39 Emblem Frames, however. Rated M for incidents.
1. United Parallel Angels

**Disclaimer: The following is a KhaosOmega fanfic. The only things i own are the Jace Davies character and certain plot elements; everything else belongs to their respective owners. Please support the official release.**

 **Chapter 1: United Parallel Angels**

 _Rico's POV_

It's been six months since we took down the Shadow Moon, and we were wondering where that mystery trio had disappeared to. Apparantly we also heard of a reassignment regarding someone, but i didn't know who specifically.

Regardless, everyone was simply milling around in various places of the Luxiole when Tact called everyone to the bridge.

Needless to say, we nearly crowded the darn place, for when Tact called for everyone he meant EVERYONE.

"Now, i'm sure you all are wondering about a reassignment. Well, i just received word of the location we're to go to in order for it to occur. Lester's gonna meet us there." he explained. We quickly entered Chrono Drive before arriving at the destination - and much to our surprise the Elsior was there.

Fortunately it was at an inhabited planet, so we wouldn't have to worry about being overcrowded or transmission issues. My surprise only grew once i saw _her_ among Lester's group.

There was no missing her pink hair, or the flower-embroidered hairband.

"MILFIE!" i squealed in excitement, jumping into my older sister's arms.

"Hey, Rico. I'm guessing you're here about a potential reassignment."

"Yeah. What about you?"

"Same. But what's this i heard about you eavesdropping on someone having sex?" Milfie asked me. Okay, i'll admit i thought she'd ask about my increased hair length or THAT incident. How the heck did she know about -

"JACE!" i yelled, turning to him - only to see him pointing at a scarlet-faced Anise who was shyly scratching the back of her head.

"Sorry 'bout that, Rico. That's on me." she apologized.

"Says the sixteen-year-old who was getting railed." Tequila retorted.

This confused Milfie.

"How old are you, Jace?"

"Sixteen. Turning seventeen in a week."

"Oh. Still, Rico, you shouldn't listen in on such activities, you're only fourteen."

"Almo and Lester, sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes - YAIZA!" a male voice yelped. Looking around i noticed a random male with blonde hair had been singing something regarding Lester, only for Ranpha to give him a serious wedgie. I turned to a confused Milfie.

"Not the first time someone's tried singing that only to get a wedgie before he can finish; if you remember, some Angel Squadron member sounding eerily similar to Tact started that but couldn't get to the G before Amethyst Psychically wedgied him."

"Oh yeah, forgot about that." With that, everyone entered the building we had been informed was where we'd learn of the person being reassigned.

Two males were waiting for us when we got in, along with a now-15 Empress Shiva. One male had grey hair and his eyes appeared closed, while the other was a blond (who looked nothing like the guy Ranpha wedgied earlier) with blue eyes.

"Ah, 'bout time you all turned up. Roselle Mateus' the name. Trained under Noa before i came here." the blond spoke first.

"And i'm Tapio Ca. I heard someone was involved in a reassignment, but i didn't expect ALL of you to be here."

"I'm guessing it's something big." Tact stated. It was then that Mint noticed something on the opposite end of the room.

"Why's there a stage akin to those used by the WWE in here?" she asked.

"Good question. You see, i brought all of you here today because i've heard you all were in the same location as a group based in GX during the fight with the Shadow Moon." Shiva began. "It was a member of that group who pitched this idea to me, in part because one of you is from the same dimension the meta-group to which the allies from that fight are a part of."

I glanced to my left - and saw that Anise literally had stars in her eyes.

"You mean -?" she began to ask before multiple jets of cyan flames erupted at the stage just as the music started.

"NO WAY! I KNOW THAT SONG!" Natsume squealed excitedly. "'Save Me' by Burn Halo."

'Save Me'?! Only one person uses that song as an entrance theme, AND the cyan flames that erupt when it starts are part of that same person's entrance. I decided to look towards the stage to see if my assumption was correct.

It was.

The figure had black hair reaching his knees, with a blue Mario Bros.-inspired cap on his head. The ever-present cyan-lens XF-LS9 scouter was in its usual place on his left ear, disguising his left eye color and concealing the cyan eyeshadow surrounding it. Visible in an open spot beneath the scouter were four earrings, three of them hanging, with all four also on the other ear in the same order. A cyan-banded choker studded with sapphires was visible on his neck, just above the black t-shirt of Jeff Dunham basis (particularly one of his characters, Achmed the Dead Terrorist, whose signature quote was emblazoned on the front). A pair of blue jeans with a small hole at the left knee held up by a brown belt were on his legs, with the bottom of the shirt tucked into them. The hole in the jeans also revealed the length of a pair of fishnet stockings, which were clad in a pair of very high heeled red stiletto pumps, allowing him to stand at a whopping six foot six.

There was no mistaking him. XQ Rainbow Angel division leader Jet Brazie. Five foot eleven when he wasn't in heels, the dual-gendered lefty was the primary pilot of the XKRS _Solaris GT_ , from which the Angel Squadron's Emblem Frames (some of them designed by XQ, like Jace's Omega Falcon) were launched.

That's when it hit me. One of them had told Shiva of Jace's origins in pitching whatever their idea was.

Which meant that both Angel teams - Shiva had the Moon Angel Wing, which included Milfie, re-formed - were being made part of the Angel Squadron!

"So, everyone," Jet said, "by joining the Angel Squadron you gain access to new abilities beyond your wildest imaginations. The ability to travel to a different multiverse altogether, expand your horizons, learn new skills you most likely don't even hear about here. All while being rendered both immortal and eternally young. You'll be trained in power, you'll be trained in speed, you'll be trained to manipulate an energy that can be used for both offensive and flight purposes; if it's something you can train in you bet you'll be trained in it. Question, Almo?"

"Yeah." purple-haired Almo said, having raised a hand. "Who exactly pitched the idea of us joining the Angel Squadron?"

Jet didn't respond. Instead, he turned towards the stage and raised his right hand.

Only his ring finger wasn't up.

The Rainbow Angel sign!

"Well, that cuts down the potential culprit from 24 to 5." Lester (who had for some reason found himself inbetween Tact and Almo) said just as a different song started up.

"OH MY GOSH!" Anise squealed when it started. "THAT'S AMETHYST'S ENTRANCE THEME!"

"She would mention my origin in suggesting this, considering she did create the city i'm from." Jace (who happened to be sitting next to Anise on Almo's other side) stated.

"Wait, you're from Zelixena?" Almo asked him. I didn't blame her for asking; she hadn't been on the Luxiole when he revealed it six months ago.

"Azeat City more specifically." was Jace's response.

"Huh. Maybe that's why the Omega Falcon worked for you when you needed it to. Sorry if i asked something personal."

"Not your fault, you weren't on the Luxiole when i told the others six months ago. Anise here found out first on the department ship when i used the debit card linked to my account at a bank in Azeat City to purchase a few things for her from a hunting gear store, and then the others found out when one of the enemy trio who took Verel's place asked."

"So you decided to cover those purchases for her, considering your moves DID prevent her fron encountering me until after that battle." Mint said from behind Jace.

"Well, i DID eliminate the person who would've caused the encounter between you and Anise for something more sinister; used a teleportation spell i got from Tequila's spellbook to get to Dieta's position in an instant."

"Yeah." Lily added. "When he pulled it off i was en route back to the Luxiole, after he bested me and two other Seldar knights in a four-way battle. It was via that spell that he got to my position in the first place, having apparantly pulled a prank on someone and used my room - which the other female Angels on board at the time weren't allowed in while i was away - as a place to hide."

Forte blinked. "Who'd you prank that time?" she asked Jace.

"Me. The usual breast exposure prank." Tequila answered in his place from three seats to Anise's other side. "I will say, though, that the prankster tone almost never sees use around Anise."

"Actually, Tequila, i do use it around her but only when she's in on the prank, otherwise i stick to the suave gentleman persona that makes her blush so intensely. The blush is especially intense when you consider it's redder than her hair, which is pretty tough otherwise as she's a redhead."

"Reminds me of when we first met." Amethyst (who had gotten very close to Jace) said to Jet. "Still don't know why Hollie locked onto you while you were using Ice Star's Morph Ball at the time, but it's a good thing she did."

"Especially when you consider an explosion caused by whatever experiment Kendra was working on sent Arielle flying." Jet added. "Sure, Arielle MIGHT have grabbed Hollie's breast but considering what an incident in her youth involving Rochelle's signature elemental power causes her to do to males it was the best thing for her health."

My face went crimson in embarrassment.

"Who's Rochelle?" Nano asked.

"My brother Storm's wife." Jet answered. "Her signature elemental power is pyrokinesis, and with what it can potentially do when out of control it's understandable that Rico's reaction to a male touch resulted from it. What makes hers unique is that besides the normal red to orange range she can also utilize it in her favorite color pink, hence one of her main nicknames."

"It's thanks to Rochelle that Kendra and Tyra have separate bodies." Amethyst added.

"So they're another multiverse's version of me and my other half Kahlua, then." Tequila assumed.

"That's right. My own home multiverse, more specifically. Same with Arielle, that world's version of Rico."

"Okay, i'm confused." Lily spoke up. "Where did she come up with Arielle when she mostly went by Rico before the change?"

"She may have normally used Rico, but she swapped to Arielle because it ranked better than most of the options she had available for an 'R' initial. She DID like Rochelle better - at the time of the Angel Squadron's formation my blonde ZK3 teammate had it as her middle name - but Fate had her changing it to Arielle so that HER older sister, having changed hers to Maranda, could join the Rainbow Angels. I was the second of my world's Rune Angels to learn this; after having jumped then-Dark Vector agent Doven Malfoy following me and the other ZK3 girls having killed the Shadow Queen, Zephyr - my world's Natsume - told me of her discovery. Thanks to a revelation regarding the disappearance of Zephyr's older sister Kara - i would later find her in her kidnapper's home dimension in the GD multiverse the next mission - she had newly ascended to the Nova Legend Goddess form."

"Zephyr hit the peak of Tier 4 at the age of 11?!" Natsume exclaimed.

"Yup."

"So, what led to the prank eventually resulting in Dieta being killed?" Jet asked.

"I was initially trying to pull off something against the Luxiole, but before i could say ANYTHING Jace, using the persona he normally uses around me, manages to turn me from the confident treasure hunter i was initially intending to be in the encounter to a shy, blushing girl who couldn't think straight. It wasn't until i saw Tact and Kazuya running towards a door in the back of the screen that i was able to partially regain my normal composure; Jace emphasizing a specific word led to me fleeing before the Angels - there were only three, not counting Kazuya when i learned he was the new recruit later on, present - could deploy. While in Chrono Drive i discovered my emotional reaction to the tone Jace used when speaking to me was more intense than i thought, for i had completely soaked my panties." Anise spoke.

"Jet's done that to me a few times, but with a flirtatious hint in his voice." Amethyst remarked. "One led to Hollie revealing Zephyr was one of the Rainbow Angels' nine Deltas - when the group had its own XQ division formed in 2039 her Delta number was set as 8 even though her Angel designation number is 6 - and another was a counterflirt with me using Full-Power Super Saiyan as part of a disguise that he saw through almost instantly but didn't reveal it in front of three guys who i had assumed the disguise in order to try to get some information regarding any plans they had."

"What regarding said plans did you learn?" Vanilla asked.

"Unfortunately, nothing whatsoever as before the lead guy could say ANYTHING, one of his subordinates recognized a then-short-haired Jet as an XQ agent and they promptly bailed. It wasn't until i recognized them when my Rune Angel team were sent to investigate an SOS from a ship they had hijacked that i revealed the disguise, for Full-Power Super Saiyan doesn't use the flame-like aura the normal version does; thanks to that, they thought the disguise i was using was actually a completely different person who was naturally a green-eyed blonde."

"Within an hour the Rainbow Angel Bond had activated, when i decided to engage her in an intimate activity. Milfie, that was what led to Rico's involvement in the plot that enabled Jace to activate the Omega Falcon, and her new hair length was part of the consequences for her."

"Oh."

"Speaking of which," Jace spoke up, turning to Tequila, "while Kahlua's active you're complaining about those heels every chance you get; as Tequila you only mentioned them once, and THAT was a remark regarding your surprise that they carried over between personas during our encounter on the department store ship. THAT's why i haven't attempted to contact Jasmine for the keys."

This caused Tequila's face to go crimson.

"You see, Jace," she started, her voice noticeably shy, "ever since i turned 18 i've been wanting a pair of heels like these, but it wasn't until Lily asked me about participating in that plan regarding you and the Omega Falcon that i realized if your ZeraLog manages to record it that i got an opportunity to get some."

"Jace wasn't in on the plan, considering his rush to the hangar and that absolutely wicked clothesline he gave me en route." Coronet stated.

"That's because i had managed to word my request for these heels i'm currently in in a way that made him think i was planning something entirely different on my own and not what actually happened. As much as i want to wear these forever, i don't think Kahlua would like it."

"Rochelle should be able to put the two of you in separate bodies; she did the same thing with Kendra and Tyra. I'll just have her make sure Kahlua's active when she pulls this one off, so she can focus on what shoes she wants to have on once she has her own body." Amethyst spoke up, leaning in close to the blushing purple-haired girl.

"Excellent idea, Amethyst, that's the XQ way of thinking." Jet stated. He then leaned in toward Tequila himself and added, a flirtatious hint in his voice now, "Once she finishes with the persona separation Rosa won't be the only Rainbow Angel specializing in thigh-high ballet boots."

Tequila's blush intensified big time.

* * *

 _Jace's POV_

"WOW! This ship is unbelievable. Look at all the tech on board!" Natsume squealed excitedly. We were taking a tour of the XKRS _Solaris GT_ , the carrier from XQ Project Z-2552 that served as the command vessel of the Angel Squadron.

"It's all XQ tech, more specifically, which makes it extremely sophisticated." Jet explained.

"AMAZING!" Anise stated, awestruck. She had found herself in the hangar nearby and was looking at an Emblem Frame near the middle. I walked up to her, Amethyst in tow.

The Emblem Frame in question looked practically identical to the Relic Raider i was familiar with.

"Like it? It's my Emblem Frame." Amethyst stated.

"It looks almost identical to my own, actually." Anise noted. "The only difference is the XQ insignia on it and two extra cannons."

"Hey, what's this button?" i asked, pointing to a button with the Rainbow Angel insignia on it.

"THAT, Jace, is how i learned of my status on the Rainbow Angels. The Rainbow Omega Cannon, a weapon of insane power that only reveals itself to the primary Alpha of a Level 4-Omega Soul Bond. Melina Barrett, the girl who acclimated me to my home multiverse's Rune Angels, was the one who recognized it; since she didn't have the XQ transmission frequency she had Lester contact GZ Volcott, who knew it from an incident where Jet used the _Solaris GT_ to aid in Rochelle's rescue of that world's version of Ranpha as a result of a rape incident. I added my Milfie-esque hairband and Ranpha-based hair clips when i first met Rochelle, who had been given them herself following said rescue; before i started my first mission after J.C. gave me my signature nickname Arielle gave me one of the ribbons. That first mission, which was me doing a sort of altered run of the second Paper Mario game, was where i learned the revelation responsible for Zephyr's Nova Legend Goddess ascent; when Alpha of Team Vexus revealed it to me following me destroying Doven's Imperius Curse-emitting amulet during an encounter in Glitzville i underwent my own ascent to the same form."

"Had two Crystal Stars and was going for the third, then." i stated.

"Sure was. The only difference, besides me in Mario's place and Alpha standing in for the normal opponent at that point, was that i had Vivian on my team when she actually doesn't join until after Doopliss - copied his special ability by way of a technique duplication skill unrelated Kiara teaches anyone on XQ, regardless of division as she's from the dimension the game featuring the skill takes place in - had taken over Mario's body during the pursuit of the fourth Star. Got her to join my side earlier than she does in the actual game to avoid what causes her change of allegiance, which i knew via my Psychic abilities."

"I'm guessing Melina is Mint's variant from your home multiverse." Anise guessed.

"Yep."

"Hey, what's going on?" a new female voice asked. Looking around i saw two girls standing at the entrance to the hangar. One had blonde hair that bore the same highlight colors as Amethyst but with the advantage reversed, while the other had dark blue hair with red and green accents evenly divided.

Notably, both had a fringe the same color as Amethyst's main color and one that was that of the other's main.

"Hey Jace. How's it been with the Angels?" the blue-haired one asked.

"Pretty good Jade. Got myself a sexy girlfriend. Managed to get another Angel to join in before she normally does as well, but there's something that's concerning."

"ANOTHER version of that trio?!" blondie asked.

"Yes. I don't know where exactly THIS trio's from, but they MUST have something archived from WLI, they used Voros Control to escape."

"Where's she from?" Jade asked, having noticed my Anise.

"ZVE." Anise answered in my place. "Jet just made both Angel teams from my home multiverse part of the Angel Squadron."

"It was my idea though, considering my city is where Jace is from." Amethyst added.

"True." blondie said. "XQ Tech Squad just got a new Emblem Frame design loaded onto the Luxiole for Kahlua now that she and Tequila have separate bodies. Jade and i gotta go, so you can return to ZVE and deal with whatever enemy might be planning something."

"Sure thing. See ya Rochelle, Jade." i said. The two girls then teleported off before me and my Anise left the _Solaris GT_ to return to the Luxiole.


	2. Android Asteroid Pincer

**Disclaimer: The following is a KhaosOmega fanfic. The only things i own are the Jace Davies character and a couple Emblem Frame ideas (including Jace's Omega Falcon); everything else belongs to their respective owners. Please support the official release.**

 **Chapter 2: Android Asteroid Pincer**

 _Anise's POV_

Nobody knew where the enemy trio had disappeared to. The Luxiole had returned to ZVE NEUE, with the Elsior and _Solaris GT_ close behind.

"Seriously, who would have thought we'd actually become part of the Angel Squadron?" Rico stated.

"On top of that, we now have 39 Emblem Frames, if you count the 24 that were originally on board the _Solaris GT_ as well as the new Holy Blood Roselle pilots and Kahlua's new XQ-designed Delta Hex." Kazuya stated.

"Man, if our team becoming part of the Angel Squadron wasn't surprising enough, the fact my older sister's re-formed Moon Angel team joined as well makes it even more surprising." Rico said.

"That, Rico, may have been due to Jace's origin." Lily told the now-15 orange-haired girl. "Seriously, though, even though he's from Azeat City and the Angel Squadron's base is in Soluna, he's still from the same dimension."

"Dang, Boss is lucky she got herself romantically involved with Jace. Seriously, that suave tone Jace uses around her makes her blush so intensely she gives a tomato a run for its money."

"Nano, that fact is even more impressive when you consider Anise happens to have red hair, and a blush Coco saw was stated by the brunette operator to be even redder than that." Kahlua (now in her training outfit with her Angel jacket over it) noted, remembering something she had heard while she and Tequila were still sharing one body. (She was Tequila at the time in question, as Kahlua couldn't pilot the Spell Caster)

"Lily, aren't you concerned about the possibility of someone you know seeing you in that outfit?" a concerned Natsume asked. "Especially if they learn you were wearing it around an eleven-year-old."

Jace instantly knew where Natsume was going with this.

"Natsume does have a point, Lily." he told the blue-haired knight. "I talked this over with Anise last night, and she agreed for this move. Lily, as of now you can wear your normal uniform again, HOWEVER, you still have to wear the heels."

"Because if someone saw me in the skimpy clothing they'd bring up an issue regarding the combo of the outfit and Natsume's age, but wearing my normal wear with the heels, regardless of how extreme they are, wouldn't get such a reaction, if i get your drift."

"Oh, you've got my drift correctly."

"DANG IT ZEPHYR!" Coco suddenly yelled as the normally-brunette operator rushed into the Piroti, her hair pearl pink.

"Coco, if i were involved at all, it would only have been as the person who gave Zephyr what she used in the prank, i don't know where your personal room is." Natsume told the panicking operator. "And besides, neither Jace nor Anise know where it is either, they've never been in whatever part of the Luxiole your room is at."

"Even if Jace WAS involved in some way, it's impossible for me to pull a return prank on him if he's asleep, his room has that XQ-designed security system installed to keep 'unwanted personnel' out. Anise seems to be the only person other than Jace who can actually get the system to open his door for her, but she's always by herself when she does."

"I don't trust the others, they might take advantage of me opening the door to enter for a prank." i said. "As a precaution i wait until i know i'm the only one anywhere close before trying it. On top of that, every time one of his pranks involves me in some way it's always as his partner. This is the only way he'd use his prankster tone around me, as otherwise it's always the suave tone. A tone very similar to the one he uses around Natsume."

"Well, then again she is a princess." Lily stated.

"True."

"OH SNAP!" a male voice yelled out. "Angels, we got company! Report to the bridge."

It only took four minutes for the Angels to get to the bridge.

"Commander Meyers, what's the issue?" Rico asked.

"An enemy fleet just confronted us. And you won't believe who their commander is."

"Hey Angels." a male voice said as the transmission activated.

"OH SNAP! It's Harley!" Nano gasped.

"More like an android version of him." Jace spoke up.

"How do you know this, Jace?" Lily asked.

"Easy, Lily. I can sense power levels - one skill i learned before Hollie assigned me here - but this one doesn't have one. Then again, neither did the androids from Dragon Ball Z; if Anise and i were twins, i'd be 17 while she'd be 18."

"AWESOME! Anyway, let's get to the Emblem Frames and deal with this fleet."

"Oh it's not gonna be as easy as you think." Harley spoke up. "My fleet is stationed around planet Azeat. There's no way you can handle the entire fleet with where we're positioned."

"OH SHUT YOUR YAP, ANDROID!" Jace (having gone Super Saiyan 3) yelled.

"How in the blazes do you know THAT?!" a shocked Harley asked.

"Easy, you metal nutcase. I can sense power levels, but you don't have one. It's an ability i learned before my assignment here. And since you lack a power level, it means you also lack life energy. And you know what that means, right."

"You're dead." Rico said. "Since lack of life energy means we get to go all out."

"Oh, try to get here and we'll see who dies." Harley stated, grinning sadistically. "Ciao." At this, Harley cut the transmission.

"That complete FUCKER!" i shouted, shocking everyone with the blatant expletive. "There's a chance he's planning something serious, we have to stop him!"

"Uh, Anise, your power level's skyrocketing." Jace said, eyes wide.

"Harley could be planning anything where he is, i could use the extra power in dealing with him." i told him, as i started levitating. A sphere of rainbow energy surrounded me as it proceeded to alter my form. Just as the transformation was about to complete a trigger phrase came into my head.

" _Time to go Omega, Stage 7!_ " At that moment, the sphere erupted in a powerful flash of light, revealing my new form. My top was now a bright teal, a miniskirt replaced the pants i had on originally, and my flats were replaced with silver 7 inch stiletto, 2 inch platform peep-toe thigh boots with a padlocked strap near the top.

On my left hand was the Greek letter Omega, with a number 7 superimposed. My power boost gave me the power level needed to ascend to the Omega Saiyan 7 form, an XZ Series Tier 4 transformation. At that moment Jace proceeded to power up himself, boosting to a new transformation himself. It turned out to be from Tier 3, on the upper half of the tier. The Luxiole then proceeded to enter Chrono Drive, with the Elsoir and Solaris GT following.

We left Chrono Drive in the vicinity of Azeat five minutes later. There was a massive fleet in the area, with the only manned ship being the flagship with the android on it. Everyone proceeded to board their Emblem Frames (Tequila launching from the _Solaris GT_ ) and took off to start the battle. I went with Jace, Roselle, and Natsume (whose Papillon Chaser had been merged with Kazuya's Brave Heart) and got around their flank, where we were joined by Zephyr, Amethyst, and Kaelynne.

"HYPER BLASTER!" Rico yelled almost immediately.

It actually wasn't Rico, for the Hyper Blaster in question did far more damage that Rico's could. The Cross Caliber that fired that particular one was actually Arielle's, with the special wiping out two of the stronger ships of Harley's fleet.

A Hexa-Cross Break from Tyra wiped out four that made the mistake of sitting in a very tight group. Following it was a super-powerful Hyper Cannon from Kaelynne that obliterated a line of eleven. Amethyst and i then landed a double Genocide Bomber on the flagship, almost completely obliterating it - leaving just enough shielding on it for Jace to land a special of his own on it for the final blast.

"EMERALD CRASH!" Jace yelled. The rotating ring of lasers appeared before stopping on a green-colored one, firing away and wiping out both the flagship and several weaker ships who just so happened to be in Jace's line of fire. Only two more minutes of combat followed, before all of the remaining ships in the fleet were destroyed.

"Well done, Angels. Fall back and regroup." a male voice said over the comms. We proceeded to fall back, docking back in our respective ships' hangars.

Tequila decided to dock on the Luxiole this time.

"Anise, if you could follow me, i have something i wanna tell you." the purple-haired mage said to me. After Tact said we had done a good job with their fleet, i followed her to her room. Wisely, i had decided to revert back to my normal state, though the miniskirt and peep-toe thigh boots remained.

"So, what is it you wanted to tell me?" i asked her.

Much to my surprise, she lowered the top of her dress, revealing her breasts to me. Her next move was even more surprising, as she slowly pulled my top down, exposing my own (admittedly not as big) breasts.

"If you were wondering why i launched from the _Solaris GT_ , since i only just learned i happen to be a Rainbow Angel i can launch from both that ship and the Luxiole. There is one thing i was considering for our next battle."

"Really, huh? What is it?"

"Next battle, maybe we should both partake in it with our breasts exposed, but only those in our respective romantic groups will actually have the inter-Frame camera show them."

"So only Jace will see mine, while the other Rainbow Angels who launch from the _Solaris GT_ will be the only ones to see yours, if i'm correct."

"Exactly."

"Also, i have no idea why Lester's trying to tempt Fate with how he hasn't yet noticed Almo's crush on him. She chose the right guy to crush on; i was monkeying with my computer late last night and discovered multiple non-activated Bonds among the now-39 pilot Angel Squadron. The one between you and Jet just activated, while there are three other Bonds not yet activated for legitimate reasons. Those in question are the one between Tact and Vanilla, one between me and Jace, and a bond between Kazuya and Natsume. What i don't get is why Lester hasn't acted on his Bond with Almo yet."

Tequila's jaw dropped.

"We gotta find a way to get them to link up!" she exclaimed. "One question, though. When should they have activated their link?"

"Three and a half years ago. Trouble is, Lester just can never seem to notice her crush on him."

"What do we do to get him to notice, though? We can't leave it to Tact, he's been annoying Lester about that for years, and if any of us try he'll just think Tact put us up to it."

"Good point. And finding a way to make Lester rescue her in a romantic way won't work, Tact's bound to have told him about what you and the other females - obviously not including Natsume for she wasn't an Angel then - pulled on me."

"True. Also, setting such a thing up isn't the XQ way."

"THAT'S IT! We can get an XQ agent not linked to the Squadron to set something up! But we can't let Hollie do it, she's the one who assigned Jace here, and Amethyst's two ZK3 teammates are a no-go."

"Because they're linked to the Angel Squadron, right?"

"Yep."

"If we're gonna have an XQ operative do it, it has to be one from the Main division, 'cause counting me there's six Rainbow Angels on the Squadron. And it has to be one who Lester won't have any way to redirect the source Tact's direction."

"Trying to find someone to help set Lester and Almo up without Lester blaming Tact in some way for it, eh." a new female voice said.

Glancing at the source i noticed a girl with black hair, clad in a black t-shirt, jeans, and silver stiletto boots she had the jeans over top of.

They were thigh high, as i could tell from a hole just over the left knee.

"Who are you?" Tequila asked.

"Karin Stewart."

"It isn't her original name." i said to Tequila.

"Really?"

"Nope. She switched it to that after assisting Rochelle in a rescue by creating an escape route with the Dragon Fist. All seven of her teammates, one of them her older sister, changed their names as well to distance themselves from the more villainous iterations that preceeded them."

"Anise, what the heck are you talking about?"

"Easy. Karin Stewart may be her name now, but her original name is more well-known. You see, Karin is actually Katelyn Sloan, leader of the final iteration of the Terralon Rogues."


	3. Nano Thunder

**Disclaimer: The following is a KhaosOmega fanfic. The only things i own are the Jace Davies and Karin Stewart characters; everything else belongs to their respective owners. Please support the official release.**

 **Chapter 3: Nano Thunder**

 _Tequila's POV_

"You're joking, right?" i asked. The revelation had shocked me beyond measure. THIS was the former leader of the Terralon Rogues?!

"She isn't." Karin answered. "The name's Karin Stewart, XQ Main Division agent 558."

"558?"

"Someone who joined XQ ahead of me took my usual number 186."

"Dimension-wise she's gotta be from the same one as you, since the Main Division has multiple Home Dimension Identifier Codes to enable them to have multiple agents using the same number."

"She is. Jessie Blauvelt took 186, whereas the girl she joined with, Tearra, shifted to the Rainbow Angels in 2039 keeping her old Main Division number 115."

"Do they allow multiple girls using the same number?" i asked.

"Yup. The ZJ numbers, anyway, for there's only nine Deltas. Bond's a 4-Omega, with Amethyst as the Alpha."

"Explains the Rainbow Omega Cannon her Relic Raider has." Anise stated. "Only the Alpha of a 4-Omega Soul Bond can access it."

"Got any plans for Lester and Almo?" i asked.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _Lester's POV_

"Meyers, you better have a good reason for me to be here." i grumbled into a hidden communicator.

"Look, i'm not the mastermind of this one Colonel." the voice of Tact Meyers said in response. Groaning, i proceeded to move towards the restaurant where i heard someone with a romantic interest in me was waiting.

I was even more suspicious of Tact when i saw that the person who was waiting for me was Almo.

She was in this really cute strapless dress, i'll admit that much. Went quite well with her purple hair, which was styled differently. Her dress went to the floor, which concealed what shoes she was in, but i assumed they were high heels as she was now up to my nose in height whereas normally she was only to the top of my ribcage.

"Did Tact tell you to wait here for me?" i asked her.

"No. Someone named Karin Stewart did; she overheard two of the Angels talking about a Soul Bond that was initially supposed to be activated three and a half years ago."

"Oh, really? Between who?"

"You and me. Lester, i've had a crush on you for so long but you never noticed."

"Really?!"

"Yeah."

"One question, though. Which two Angels was it?"

"Anise and Tequila."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _Natsume's POV_

"Angels, we got trouble near Pico. It's another of their fleets, this time Conway's in command. Fortunately for us, Jace confirmed it's an android version like before."

"Are the defensive satellites activated?" Nano asked.

"We don't know for sure; we'll have to get there to find out."

"Good point." That was when we entered Chrono Drive, the Elsoir and _Solaris GT_ following close behind. Emerging near Pico, we saw the fleet was in pretty bad shape, for they had been confronted by someone else's fleet ahead of us and were aided by the defensive satellites.

One ship of the fleet that confronted Conway's ahead of us then released a flurry of pink energy butterflies, which latched onto the flagship of Conway's fleet. The resulting explosion completely obliterated the flagship.

"Natsume," Kazuya started, "that weapon used on Conway's fleet's flagship looked extremely similar to your Hyper Weapon."

"That'll be 'cause Zephyr helped install it onto my flagship." a male voice said. Opening a transmission with the ship in question i was totally surprised by who the flagship's pilot was.

"Genievres?!" i exclaimed.

"So you did join the Angels, Natsume." Genievres Hatchet, my former caretaker, said. "Zephyr suggested it while she installed a supercharged version of Papillon Chaser's Zephyrus Rampage Hyper Weapon onto my flagship. Not the first spacecraft of any kind she installed it on, for 'Unit Z' has one she installed on it as well."

"Unit Z's now known as 'Omega Falcon'. Jace Davies is its pilot."

"Jace? You mean the Zelixena-born Angel sent to the team by Hollie?"

"That'd be me." a male voice said from my left. "Thanks for dealing with Conway's fleet ahead of us Genievres."

"My fleet's been chasing them for a good three hours, their fleet was larger initially but after five prior encounters en route to Pico we weakened them to what was left when you guys got here. Two of my buddies and i figured we'd rather stay on your side since we allowed Natsume to join you."

"Good decision, especially as we're now part of the group whose base is in Zelixena." Kazuya said. "Amethyst, the girl who created the city Jace is from, pitched the idea and Empress Shiva allowed it."

"Who's Amethyst?" Genievres asked.

"She's another multiverse's version of Anise." i answered. "Zephyr's my variant from the same multiverse. Though XQ is based in GX, Amethyst and Zephyr are both from OZ."

"I take it XQ allows people from other multiverses to join, since they have agents from their home multiverse of GX as well as OZ and ZVE."

"Oh they do." Jace said. "Among other multiverses they have agents from are five from RTQ, where a Jet-led group of Rainbow Angels were at when the QZX versions of Conway and his two main buddies Harley and Ursula tried executing THAT plot. It was a mistake by Harley that caused their downfall."

"I take it he tried interfering with THAT Soul Bond trigger. But who are the Rainbow Angels?"

"It's Jet's Bond group. Amethyst is the group's Alpha, while Zephyr is one of their nine Deltas."

"So it's a 4-Omega then. Does Amethyst have the Rainbow Omega Cannon?"

"She does, i saw the button that enables it to fire at her enemies during a tour of the _Solaris GT_ prior to the confrontation with Harley's fleet. THAT Harley was an android, as was the Conway on the flagship of that fleet you dealt with. I can sense power levels, that's how i knew both were androids since they didn't have power levels. The ability to sense power levels is one ability i mastered before Hollie assigned me here."

"Good thing you have that ability, 'cause i have a feeling Magiic's in trouble from a fleet commanded by an android version of Ursula."

"Since we've dealt with Harley, and you took out Conway for us, chances of Ursula leading the next one are pretty high." Jace said. "Let's just hope they don't have more than one android version of each of them, 'cause if there's multiple of each one Seldar might be in a dire predicament."

"Good point."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _Tequila's POV_

"Well, seems like someone familiar with Natsume got that fleet ahead of us Anise." i said as Anise and i were in my room again. Here, Anise had returned to her original outfit, but instead of the sandals she wore when she originally boarded the Luxiole she was in some very extreme stiletto pumps. This time i kept the top of my dress and Anise's top over our breasts in case someone suddenly walked in on us.

Almost as soon as i thought that the door opened, with Lester and Almo on the other side. Lester had his left arm around Almo, who had quite a blush on her face.

"So you two were talking about one of those Soul Bonds being between me and Almo, right?" Lester asked.

"I found out a couple nights ago when i was looking up something on my computer." Anise answered. "Tequila was the only one at the time who had hers active, though Tact said himself he'd wait until the war was over before activating his with Vanilla and i assume Kazuya's gonna wait a few years considering the age difference between him and Natsume. Not as big as the one between Jet and Zephyr, which is why her pull into the Rainbow Angels didn't activate for about seven years, Zephyr was eleven when she first met a then-nineteen Jet."

"How old is Kazuya?" Lester asked.

"Sixteen. Same as me and Jace." Anise responded.

"Jace turns seventeen in three days." i pointed out.

"Really?! That's two days before mine!" Anise exclaimed.

"Want to know something funny?" a female voice asked; Natsume had just walked up.

"What is it?" i asked, curious.

"You know how some things in one multiverse are different in another?" Natsume questioned. Anise and i both nodded. "Well, i may be the eldest of MY siblings, but Zephyr has an older sister whose birthday is the day between Jace and Anise."

"Man, it's a good thing Jace's is two days before mine and not the other way around."

"Why?"

"There was a major incident in Jet's homeworld on September 11."

"How major we talking about?"

"Try two hijacked planes crashing into the two tallest buildings in New York City, claiming thousands and completely destroying the entire World Trade Center."

"They took out all seven buildings on hitting only two of them?!"

"Well, the two they hit collapsed and their resulting debris nailed the other five. Not everyone in the buildings got out alive, hence the casualty toll in the thousands."

"Oh my!" Almo exclaimed. "How awful! So many innocent lives gone because of a few people!"

"I know. Oh, Almo, to make it easier for you to kiss Lester without risking him hurting his back - sure the XQ-granted infinite defense makes it impossible - i'd exclusively stick to high heels. You'd be much closer to him height-wise in them, too."

"Tequila has a good point there hon, you normally only reach the top of my ribcage." Lester said, making Almo blush with the same intensity Jace caused on Anise. "Besides, due to you reaching my nose when i learned about our Bond despite wearing that pretty strapless dress that reached the floor i deduced you were in heels."

"Yeah i was, Karin gave me them specifically for that purpose."

"Karin? Who's that?"

"She's a Main Division girl who happens to be the former leader of a special iteration of the group dubbed the Terralon Rogues. A girl who joined XQ ahead of her took her normal number. Also, as to why she gave Almo those heels she had on with that dress, XQ policy dictates any dress must be worn with heels. Some can be worn with flat shoes, but the dress and desired shoes must be deemed compatible with each other in order to do so."

"I just hope we don't have to resort to needing help from Amethyst in getting Almo a few more pairs of heels, 'cause most of the pairs her store sells are a bit... up there in terms of instep height."


	4. Magiic Seal of Darkness

**Disclaimer: The following KhaosOmega fanfic is based on StevieBond's Galaxy Angel II Retold trilogy. The only things i own are the Jace Davies character and a few original Emblem Frames, plus parts of several other characters; everything else belongs to their respective owners. Please support the official release.**

 **Chapter 4: Magiic Seal of Darkness**

 _Lily's POV_

"Angels, i've detected a situation near Magiic." Tact said once the Angels were grouped in the bridge.

"Taking bets!" Jace spoke up.

"Bets? For what?" Natsume asked.

"Likelihood whatever fleet there's led by an android version of Ursula."

"I'll put ten thousand on that!" Tequila suddenly piped up. "In favor it IS an android Ursula leading this fleet."

"Jace, you gonna cover it if it is?" Rico asked.

"Well, i might not be an official XQ agent yet but since i was born and raised in their main dimension my bank account has their infinite money in it. So in a sense, if any of you win i'm gonna cover it."

"Thank goodness, 'cause i'm putting two million on the chance it is her." Lester suddenly piped up.

"Hoping you win so you don't need help from Amethyst regarding helping Almo neutralize the normal height difference between you and her, eh Colonel?"

"ABOUT TIME COLONEL!" Tact exclaimed. To his shock, Lester didn't have his normal reaction.

Then i noticed both Tequila and Anise were blushing profusely.

"Okay you two, what's up?" i asked the two blushing girls.

"I found a Soul Bond between Lester and Almo that was supposed to have activated three and a half years back, and Main DIvision agent Karin Stewart set up how they activated it. It subsequently set up why Lester put in that bet regarding who's leading the fleet near Magiic, 'cause without heels Almo only makes it to the top of Lester's ribcage and with heels she becomes much closer to him height-wise. We're trying not to need Amethyst's help in getting Almo a few pairs of heels for that purpose 'cause the majority of the heels she'd likely give her have insteps in the range of Lily's or Tequila's." Anise explained.

"More like Lily's, i'm in ballet boots." Tequila pointed out.

"In a sense, it's the same thing, just your heels lack a base sole in the front." i spoke up. "That, and my heels are pumps whereas your ballet boots are thigh high."

"Well, my original boots were thigh-high, just with a far lower heel."

"And i wore flat mid-calf boots before the incident!"

"Well, in your defense Lily you ARE a knight, not having XQ's abilities related to wearing such high heels might explain why. Helps when using a sword, one wrong move with heels on and you'd potentially be looking at an ankle injury."

"Or worse, dead, my opponent if that happens might not be honorable and finish me while i'm unable to defend myself."

"Good point. Hey Tact, how much longer until we reach Magiic?"

"Three more minutes, with Chrono Drive we're getting close real quick."

"Good, i can't wait to see if an android version of Ursula's leading this fleet."

"Commodore Meyers, i'm picking up a transmission from Jet." Coco said as soon as we left Chrono Drive.

"Jet? Why would he contact us when he's on our side?"

"Maybe it isn't Ursula who's leading this fleet."

"You would be correct." a male voice said as a different transmission opened up. It turned out to be a pale-skinned male with short spiky light blue hair.

"Cyrus?! Where's Ursula?!"

"She's... elsewhere currently. Everyone on our team sans her has multiple android variants; she has none."

"Oh, well, that works out in our favor then."

"Why else would we have multiple android variants of each of our male members?" Cyrus asked.

"True, that. You better get ready, 'cause the Angel Squadron's about to kick your android butt to Other World."

"We'll see about that." Cyrus said before cutting the transmission.

"Angels, get ready. This battle might be difficult, you'll need to take the strong ones out quickly to shorten the fight. Cyrus, the leader, is most likely in the flagship, he's the primary target."

"Let's do this!" someone yelled out, and with that we rushed to the Emblem Frames. This fleet, i noticed, had aligned themselves in a formation that notably started messing with Kahlua's new XQ-designed Emblem Frame.

At least until Jace hit an Onyx Meteor almost immediately after his Omega Falcon launched, wiping out a cluster in a lowercase Gamma pattern.

"Why did Jace have a special charged already?!" Cyrus was heard asking; the blast had BARELY missed his fleet's flagship.

"Held onto it after a random battle en route." Jace explained. My hereditarily mismatched eyes widened in realization, having remembered the Omega Falcon has multiple specials that can be activated at will. But he could've had that one since who knows when, the 'activated at will' part most likely meant each one has its own charge gauge.

Then the flagship exploded, from not one but THREE Hexa-Cross Break specials simultaneously activating.

"I can't believe i just pulled that stunt off!" Tequila, breathing heavily, exclaimed.

"What stunt?" Nano asked.

"The one Zephyr pulled off on the Shadow Moon."

"Sounds like someone just discovered the form of her ZJ Chrono Absolaris Attack." Maranda (in the Lucky Star Emblem Frame bearing the Rainbow Angel insignia) stated, just as she took down a cluster of ships in another position. Ten minutes later there wasn't a single ship of Cyrus' fleet left.

When we got back onto our respective ships (Tequila and Jace both boarding the Solaris GT this time) we entered Chrono Drive, racing to Seldar.

Boy were we surprised to see some sort of supership there.

Two of them, actually.

"Angel Squadron," a voice spoke over a transmission that opened, "we're not here to fight you."

"Who are you anyway?" Rico asked.

"Parfait. I have info on the whereabouts of Ursula." the now-identified Parfait answered.

"Cyrus did say she was elsewhere, we were kinda expecting her to lead the fleet we dealt with at Magiic." i spoke up.

"Oh she's elsewhere alright. She isn't even in this multiverse. Her actual location is South Park, she's learned of a Rainbow Angel stranded there and has been prepping Damian to alter events so she won't be able to leave."

"Which Rainbow Angel is it?" Kahlua asked just as Amethyst conferenced herself in.

"I didn't catch a designation number, but i did see some very long dark blue hair with numerous orange accents and a pair of platform knee-high blue peep-toe boots in the image i got."

Amethyst facepalmed, muttering something that i think might've been some sort of expletive directed at someone who wasn't here.

"I feel like you could use some extra firepower, especially since that fleet you guys took down near here six months ago had a replica of the Nightmare Chasm Cannon; the real one's in their hideout dimension still being equipped to their true flagship."

"That cannon was only a replica?!" i asked, shock evident on my face.

"It was, Sorbet showed footage of that battle to Jet, whose scouter confirmed it to be a replica. Follow us, we'll take you to our leaders."

"Upside, Jace doesn't need to use that cannon now." Natsume remarked once the transmission was cut. "If i were him, though, i'd keep it in case we need it against another of their fleets."

"Agreed. Ursula's group must be a major threat to existence if the Will want to ally with us."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _Almo's POV_

 _Minutes later_

"Hey, Amethyst, what's wrong? Is it related to Ursula's current location?"

"Yeah. I have reason to believe my twin sister went and stranded Anastasia in South Park."

"Anastasia?"

"One of my custom duplicates. I recognized her judging by the description Parfait gave, she's the only person who meets both the hair color scheme and chosen heels. The latter's her signature pair; she can only wear peep-toe heels."

"Beneficial for her, considering Rainbow Angel policy mandates heels for specific times. And speaking of heels, i might need your help with getting some pairs to help counter my height disadvantage compared to Lester. Lester was hoping that fleet we dealt with was led by Ursula, so we wouldn't have to need you help with that."

"Why?"

"Apparantly if your help was needed for something like that you'd most likely give the female needing the assistance several VERY high pairs. But what he doesn't know won't hurt him. Besides, i could use some for a more _intimate_ time with him, especially after seeing some of the heels Vanilla's been wearing lately. In fact, she did say one of them in particular came from that store you run in your spare time. Something regarding one of those WLI girls in regards to that technique those idiots used to escape after the Shadow Moon was destroyed."

"Oh. Sure, i'll help you out."


	5. Enter Infinity

**Disclaimer: The following is a KhaosOmega fanfic. The only things i own are some plot elements, some characters (such as Jace Davies), and certain aspects of others (such as Amethyst); everything else belongs to their respective owners. Please support the official release.**

 **Chapter 5: Angels of Ultimate Justice**

 _Rico's POV_

"So, where exactly are we?" Lily asked. We had found ourselves in a mysterious portion of space, Parfait and Sorbet leading us through.

"The Infinite Corridor." Sorbet answered via a transmission he was broadcasting between us, himself, and the Solaris GT. "Our leaders are in the base, but we go through here to reach it."

"Thankfully we have someone familiar with the Infinite Corridor to lead us there."

"Exactly why our leaders sent us. They know of Ursula's group's track record with XQ in general, including one trio in particular whose plot was ended in 2043."

"I take it they've heard of the QZX plot, then." Jet said.

"You know how it was stopped, Jet?" Nano asked.

"Duh, of course i do. It was my power level surge when Harley tried raping ZJ518A to block her Bonding that caused Delta 4's past life to give us the location, layout, and all important info about the trio's base. Amethyst and her two ZK3 teammates ended up getting their fringe colors as a result of their subsequent de-fusion, having merged into Zelikarin to add some extra firepower for the actual raid."

"Explains why the fringe colors are the predominant hair colors of the other two of their trio." Natsume piped up. "Team Vexus really made a serious error that day when they caused their first fusion, despite none of the trio being anywhere close to their current power levels."

"That was before any form beyond Nova Legend was discovered, though, it was about two months before Amethyst hit Nova Legend Goddess in Glitzville." Tact pointed out.

"It was also before meeting J.C., which meant i didn't have the nickname behind the name you ZVE folks know me as." Amethyst added.

"At least we have something to refer to you as without getting you and Jace's girl mixed up." Forte said.

"Yeah, that's one less person with multiple variants here to worry about getting mixed up. The only ones we need to be careful with are Lily, Ranpha, and Forte." Nano stated.

"More like Ranpha and Forte, actually." what looked like a long-haired Lily piped up. "You can just refer to me as Cielena."

"Cielena?" i asked.

"Most of the OZ and GX Angels changed part of their names on joining XQ. Sure, the double-barreled surname concept is how i got my original name, but i dropped the first of them in changing it to Cielena, give me an actual middle name. My first name is the only one i kept intact."

"You, both Forte variants, and both Ranpha variants are the only ones who did that. Amethyst and Zephyr didn't bother changing theirs, surprisingly followed by OZ Chitose, while both Milfie variants, GX Chitose, and Arielle - that's OZ Rico - kept their surnames unchanged."

"I'm guessing the ones you didn't mention changed their names completely."

"They did, but they mostly maintained their original initials; Jennalynn - GX Vanilla - didn't."

"You haven't gotten the GD Moon team on your group yet?" Mint asked.

"OH FOR FUCK'S SAKE!" Amethyst suddenly shouted. "SERIOUSLY MINT, FIRST MY TWIN AND NOW YOU?!"

"What about your twin?" a confused Kahlua asked.

"Adrienne thought it would be funny to leave Anastasia stranded in South Park, i recognized her by the description Parfait gave us. As for Mint asking about that GD Moon team, Melina's the reason Jet learned of me being his Alpha through GD Volcott. Neither she nor OZ Lester knew the XQ transmission frequency, but GD Volcott did. It was the result of a rape incident in GD that eventually led to me adding my own Milfie hairband and Ranpha hair clips."

"Oh."

"Funny part is Melina never revealed who it was until after Jet and i were in the same room. Resulted partly from a misworded warp command by Hollie after she caught Arielle out of the air. There may have been an accidental breast grope by Arielle, but it helped her confirm Hollie as a girl; Hollie subsequently misworded the warp command aiming for a female teammate named Meredyth who was a block out and SOMEHOW locked onto Jet, who had Ice Star's Morph Ball active at the time."

"I actually have all seven of the main XF Series models, but Ice Star, my original, is the only all-purpose one; i save the others for scenarios that require them."

"What caused you to be given access to multiple models?" Rico asked.

"Expanding what style traits of high heels are compatible with an option named after four of the seven main models, one of which is blonde female-exclusive. It was Rochelle obtaining that model that Amethyst got the normally female-only Ice Star variant. As for why i consider Ice Star as my primary option, it's that model that gave me my dual-gender status, even though its normally female-only variant shares the ability to instantly kill any Metroid other than non-Ice Fission ones simply on contact. After the namesake Fission, of course."

"Oh, right, Metroids are weak to extreme cold. No idea how i forgot something THAT obvious. Then again, i've never played any Metroid games before, so i can understand that."

"Good point. I mean, seriously, if it weren't for Ursula and her cohorts we'd be trying to either locate some of that stuff as Lost Technology or getting acquainted with some of our new XQ gear."

"Jace might be able to help with that part, he IS from Zelixena after all, so learning to use XQ tech is likely part of the basic training."

"It is, actually. Regardless of which XQ division one belongs to."

"Good, that's one less thing we'll need to worry about learning once we get to the dimension where XQ's base is." i said as a new transmission conferenced in.

This one had two figures, an orange-haired male with one wing on his left side and a white-haired girl with one on her right side. They looked to be about the same age as Natsume.

At least for now.

"So, Parfait, i see you managed to get the Angel Squadron here in one piece." the male said.

"Sure did, Herea. Got anything planned for that group?"

"Nothing yet. We'll need some serious firepower if they bring out that super fortress of theirs. However, Serena and i don't have enough power in our current forms to get us to that level; if we stay like this it'll take an Exodia surge to hit the right level."

"I might be able to fix that." Amethyst suddenly spoke up. Then AI versions of Herea and Serena suddenly materialized next to her.

"You've had our variants from your home multiverse as AI? How long were they there?" a shocked Serena asked.

"It's thanks to these two that a third AI who followed them triggered my angelic power boost, with a sweet bonus whenever i activate Raging Soul in one of those forms. If you two can fuse with them your forms will change to allow you two to access far more power than your current ones can."

"I'm all for it, Herea." Serena said. The two Will leaders then started glowing a bright teal as their AI variants disappeared.

Once the light faded both of them now looked to be approximately 19 in age, and with two wings each instead of one. Herea's hair, while still orange, was now akin to a Super Saiyan 3 in style, while his outfit now consisted of an orange t-shirt, green sweatpants, and a far more feminine pair of brown sandals. Serena, meanwhile, was now blonde with a hairstyle akin to Ranpha's from her Moon Angel days back during Eonia's coup, the blue dress that had been mostly hidden in her old form was now prominently on display, her ears now had a pair of 6 inch diameter hoop earrings in them, and her shoes were a pair of platform stiletto pumps that matched the dress.

A very sexy match at that.

"So, now what?" a random crew member asked.

"We wait for them to make their move."


End file.
